Pokemon Rescue Marines: Prince of Deceivers
by Shamekeeper12
Summary: Inspired by Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Witness the battle chapter by chapter as a pokemon with a gift for the fiddle helps a twin save the world from the Risen. But they must be careful. For there are friends, enemies, and enemies who pretend to be friends. A story adopted from "GeekATro-n" through "U-Madder".
1. Chapter 4 - I am He

**'Sup writers?**

**This here story was NOT my original idea! I adopted this story from "GeekATro-n" because this author was unable to continue this herself. (either that or I fell for a scam) Mind you, this was NOT because of laziness. I'm starting off where the original "Pokemon Rescue Marines" If you haven't read Chapters 1-3 of the original story, please do to avoid confusion.**

**There won't be many updates for this one. I am still developing the story, and still have "Red Winters" and "New Providence" to worry about. **

**Now, Shamekeeper12 presents,**

* * *

**POKEMON RESCUE MARINES**

_"Before you seek revenge, you must first dig two graves."_

_-Ancient Chinese Proverb...I think._

**Chapter 4 - "I am He"**

"Right this way," Max directs.

Team Blade Squad enters the theater. This is where the Musical is to take place, but at this time, the stage was full of various actors rehearsing their parts. The enclosure itself was vast to an awe-mongering extent.

"Wow, this is more fit for a congressional hearing than a musical…" Kom comments.

"Let's not forget why we're here," Hiri points out, "We're here to capture an outlaw, not slack off."

"Hiri! You're such a kill-joy!" his sister teases. "Besides, a zoroark wouldn't be that hard to find in a crowd."

Miju was right. They split up and scour the area. Hours pass, and the search proves fruitless, and outlaw-less. With a shrug, they turn, and head for home.

**_(For those of you who are new to my stories, the song below is intended for you to listen to while you read. Enjoy!)_**

* * *

_Theme: ThePianoGuys, "Oh Come Emmanuel"_

_ watch?v=iO7ySn-Swwc_

_(Google title or unfinished/underlined URL)_

* * *

**At dusk...**

The four of Team Blade Squad are nearing the guild to report their findings. Then, an iridescent melody fills the air. Like a dream, it pervades across the hills and plains, penetrating the ears and bodies of all.

"Who's playing?"

Kom points to a distant hill next to the setting sun, "There!"

The silhouette was barely visible in front of the glare of the crimson sky and dipping sun. Of what they could see, it was the silhouette of a dewott stroking a bow across a fiddle of sorts. A mysterious figure whose name remains unknown, but seemed so important to the landscape, as though his music gave it all meaning.

They continue on their way, and reach the entrance of Rescue Marine Headquarters where Clyde was there to greet them.

"Bag yourselves an outlaw?" he asks with a sly smile.

"We didn't find him," Wake says.

The pokemon's expression turns to that of disappointment, "You...didn't find him?"

Ashamed, all four shake their heads no. The bibarrel nods.

"I see...Say, do you know who's making that music in the hill over there?"

"No, sir," Hiri replies, "We don't know him."

"Right. You four should go home. We'll have another mission for you by morning. I trust we will not be met with the same disappointment?"

"No, sir." they all reply.

And so, Team Blade Squad goes their separate ways for the night. Kom for his parent's house, and Wake "elsewhere" in general. Hiri and Miju didn't live far from either the school, nor the RM Headquarters. The rented an apartment together somewhere in between. The music continued all throughout dusk, and well into the night. Miju watched the figure through the window on their thrid-floor apartment.

"Come on, Miju," her brother calls, "It's getting late. We have a mission tomorrow, and I'm hitting the hay early."

Miju complies. The hours pass, and the music fades after it helps lull them to sleep. Now, as midnight is upon the land, the plot is set to thicken. For there is a phantom in the shadows. One with a task to complete, and a legacy to fulfill.

Thirty minutes after they went to sleep, a dark figure lifts open the only window the apartment had. It leaped in without a sound, and closed the glass behind him with a slight sound. He sneaks around the furniture, the only trace of his presence being the wind he stirred moving about. In one of the bedrooms, he sees Hiri on a cheap-but-affordable bed of straw. Slowly, from out his pocket, the phantom retrieves a small square about the size of a thumbnail. On it, a blinking blue light. Ever so gently, he places it atop the dewott's head, and withdraws to find a place to hide. After a minute, Hiri begins to stir in his sleep. He was dreaming.

* * *

_He found himself in a field. The clouds above cast an eerie shade of gray across the featureless land. There was nothing except a few withered trees and bushes spread apart throughout the land… and a huge monument with scripture upon it. He saw the words writ in burnished rows of steel. The words projecting power by their mere presence. They read,_

**_THUS SAITH HE, FOUNDER OF FREEDOM;_**

_In the days to come,  
A beast shall rise of the shadows,  
having dominion over energies and over darkness.  
And corruption shall invade the hearts of kingdoms,  
And darkness shall prevail among the enemy,  
And death shall prevail among the free._

_I am the Boatman with the Oar.  
You and your kind are the passengers.  
Let guide you the Good Book,  
And let live thee the Document of Order._

_I am the Boatman with the Oar.  
I am the PROGRAM.  
I am the Idea._

* * *

_"What is this?" he asks himself, stroking his paw across the textured text engraved in steel._

_A strange voice echoes from the desolate field, "It is a warning, Hiri."_

_He whirls around to see a cyndaquil. A thin one, with a book in one hand, and the oar of a boat in the other._

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?!" He takes a defensive stance._

_"You are mistaken. It is you who knows your name. It is I thus speaking it. As for who I am…" he points to the monument, "I am He"_

_Relaxing a bit, seeing the 'mon poses no threat. The dewott decides to press another question, "You say it is a warning. A warning of what?"_

_The cyndaquil begins to pace, "Far away, there is a land you have yet to hear of. It is a land where terrible things have happened."_

_"What 'things'?"_

_"The Risen," the figure replies simply, "The Risen have happened. They are beings as you and I, but corrupted and insentient. They are mindless pokemon who drink dust and eat rocks. Rest has no meaning to them. Neither fear, nor mercy, nor sustenance, nor free will. They have no use for these words. Now,"_

_The cyndaquil casts Hiri a solemn look, "they have taken my land, and corrupted my people to become as them. Now, they thirst for more. They're coming for you."_

_"What?!"_

_The pokemon starts to fade with the dream, "Beware..."_

_"Wait! What can I do to stop it?!"_

_"Beware Deliverance Day…"_

* * *

The intruder leaves as swiftly and quietly as he entered, taking back the small square with him. Just as he closes the window, Hiri stirs to find a small book on top of him. One he did not remember falling to sleep reading. Perhaps Miju was up to mischief again...

* * *

**The music they heard was an allusion to a certain place. A place where the one who played it was from. Thanks for reading!**

**The original story was written by ****"GeekATro-n"**, and being a Filipino-American, my writing might not fit the style or the intended story of the original "Pokemon Rescue Marines", and I apologize. But that's just me, and that's what's up!

**I do not own Pokemon, I used the concept of the "Risen" from Fire Emblem, and I do not own the following characters (in order of appearance):**

**Miju**

Dewott (female)

**Hiri**

Dewott (male)

**Mr. Dragonite**

Dragonite (male)

**Wake**

Floatzel (male)

**Kom**

Squirtle (male)

**Sparks**

Raichu (male)

**Samuel**

Excadrill (male)

**Ivy**

Snivy (female)

**Ava**

Emolga (female)

**Crystal**

Umbreon (female)

**Mr. Garchomp**

Garchomp (male)

**Clyde**

Bibarrel (male)

**?**

Zoroark (male)

**Policeman**

Herdier (male)

**"Police-kid"**

Shinx (male)

**Mac**

Hitmontop (male)

* * *

**Credits will be included at the end of the story to clear any misconceptions. Also, if you can, please check out the works of "SuperDaikenki". This guy needs all the help he can get!**


	2. Chapter 5 - Teacher Lu

**Sorry for the long wait. I normally update within a week if the story isn't suspended, but something went wack with my neck. I think I pinched a nerve or something...**

**But it's nothing of your concern! Without further delay:**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Teacher Lu**

**Location: **LightString Research and Development Lab

New York City, New York

**Date: **November 11, 2150 AD

(2 Thousand Years Ago)

* * *

_"_**_For every beginning, there is an end._**_ For every action, there is reaction. It is simple physics… and _**_like simple physics, we have an end_**_. We have acted upon this earth, now, there must be reaction. Now, I fear, that this day draws near…"_

Meanwhile, a human beside a pikachu asks questions to a machine. The lab as pure white and immaculate. So much so, that some had to squint their eyes because it was so bright.

"Who are you?" the human enquires.

"...I am the PROGRAM," a deep voice replies.

_"...and I also fear _**_we are too late to save ourselves._**_ Which is why I have consulted with the highest of executives in LightString Technologies, to construct something with huge _**_potential_**_..."_

The scientist jots down a note on a pice of paper. He then asks, "What do you do?"

"...I am the Idea."

The white-coat nods, "Why?"

"… 'We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.'"

_"_**_It is a software_**_, a program if you will. And it has one _**_distinct purpose_**_. One mission that it must perform _**_when us humans are gone_**_…"_

"What is your mission?"

"...A better union based off the manifest truths."

_"...to ensure our replacements _**_do not suffer the same fate we did_**_, and destroy themselves. To make sure whosoever replaces us as intellects can stand where we have fallen, can make peace where we have made war..."_

"What are these manifest truths?"

"...The Document of Order."

_"..._**_To be justified, where we have sinned_**_. Signed, Lawrence Asimov, Software Engineer of LightString Technologies."_

There was the clang of a cage, and the click of a lock as the pikachu was sealed away in the cage. His owner looking sad.

"Now, Pikachu," the scientist leans down to the pokemon's eye level, "I have one last request for you...humanity has one last request for you."

"Pi…" the pokemon replies, feeling its owner's sadness.

Tearing up, the human charged him this order saying, "You and your descendants must serve the PROGRAM, and all its needs. You shall be the hand that alters history, and remembers my kind's mistakes. In all truth, you have the virtue of living, yet the curse of living with our shame."

The pokemon nods slowly.

"In thirty minutes," the human says looking at his watch, "Ten billion people will die. You will not be among them who perish."

He takes off his watch, and sets the timer. "In forty-eight hours, open the door, and see to it the software remains undamaged. Goodbye, Pikachu. Do well, and do good."

"Pi? Pika!"

The pokemon could only protest as the scientist shoves the cage into a small room, and tosses away the key in the cage so it can't open itself. In the passage of two days, a computer will unlatch the lock. Taking one last look in the lab where the he worked for twenty years, the human finally closes the door.

Surfacing from the bunker, the scientist breaths a breath of fresh air. He takes a trip down memory lane. The regrets, the success. Now, that life was about to end. It was evening, and the sun was so low on the horizon, the trees painted their shadows in the scarlet sky. Half an hour later, he saw a glint up above. A light drawing trails of smoke in the sky. Almost as if it was scratching the blue fabric of the atmosphere. It was a nuclear missile from an ocean away.

He utters one last sentence, "...May God save the good and kind…"

The Great Mushroom War has begun...

"_For every beginning, there is an end. For every action, there is reaction. It is simple physics, and like simple physics, we have an end. We have acted upon this earth, now, there must be reaction. Now, I fear, that this day draws near, and I also fear we are too late to save ourselves. Which is why I have consulted with the highest of executives in LightString Technologies, to construct something with huge potential. It is a software-a program if you will, and it has one distinct purpose. One mission that it must perform when us humans are gone. To ensure our replacements do not suffer the same fate we did, and destroy themselves. To make sure whosoever replaces us as intellects can stand where we have fallen, can make peace where we have made war... To be justified, where we have sinned." _

_Lawrence Asimov  
__LightString Technologies  
__Software Engineer_

* * *

**Present Day**

**Pokecity**

A lone pokemon walks leisurely on a beaten path towards town. He looks relatively young, maybe twenty years old. He has sharp-looking pair of glasses that seems to punctuate his intelligent appearance. He hears shouts behind him. Looking back, he sees two familiar figures.

"Hurry up! We're already late!"

"Says the one who thought it was a _great_ idea to sleep in!" The voice is Hiri's

"Hey!" the eevee calls, revealing his foreign accent. "Where iz you going?"

* * *

**For close example of the eevee's accent, Google, and skip to 0:45 of YouTube vid. (may contain mild swearing)**

**_DavidSoComedy, "Facebook Parenting: For the Troubled Korean Teen"_**

**_ watch?v=hBfTIc_Lv8c_**

* * *

"No time, 'mon!" Miju replies barreling past with Hiri close behind. "We got to get to Rescue Headquarters!"

The eevee frowned, and used Quick Attack to jump ahead of the two, blocking their path.

"No, no!" he says signaling stop. "You two are...students yes?"

"Yeah, we're students," Hiri replies, "What is it to you?"

"I am new teacher at High School," the eevee says in broken english. "I do not tolerate truancy!"

"Teacher?!" Miju says, unimpressed by the pokemon's youthful appearance. "I don't believe it!"

"Besides," Hiri adds, "We could be saving lives today!"

"No no!" the eevee replies, showing them his teacher badge. "School first! Then save lives!"

Just then, a herdier approaches. It was the policeman. "Is there a problem here?" he asks, exercising authority. The twins opened their mouth to speak, but the eevee had the quicker tongue.

"Yes officer! I am new teacher at school," he says gesturing frantically in the direction of the school, "and these truants iz trying to skip!"

The policeman gave them both a stern look. "Come on, you two. Don't miss out on education."

"But-"

"Go," he cuts in, pointing in the direction of the high school.

With a huff and a groan, they reluctantly follow the new teacher to school. Upon entering, the complex, the eevee turns in the direction of his room.

"See you two later," he says.

Hiri and Miju look at each other in complete, stupefied, astonishment. "Did you hear that?!" Miju exclaims. "His accent completely disappeared!"

"I know right?" Hiri replies. "It's like he has a switch in his vocal chords!"

Soon, both receive new schedules for their elective classes. They both shared one class in particular.

* * *

Subject(s): Human Literature and Advanced Conventional Battle

Instructor: Sean Lu - Eevee

Period: 8, 02:30-03:30 pm

* * *

Both furrowed and eyebrow.

"I didn't sign up for this…" Hiri comments, inspecting the paper.

"Yeah," Miju agrees, "I don't even fight that good, and they put me in 'ADVANCED'?! Advanced Conventional Battle?! There must be a mistake! And Human Literature? Who cares? They've been extinct for- for Arceus knows how long!"

Hiri only shrugs it off, chuckling under his breath. He would enjoy seeing his sister humiliated in the A.C.B. class. But he made a mental note to intervene if a classmate took total victory a little too seriously. Miju was right. Ever since humans went extinct in their own wars, life was a million times better for pokemon civilization. Natural selection made sure only the most fit of pokemon could replace the humans and restart civilized life. Though, humans left behind some legacies. For one, pokemon now had names to go by rather than being identified by the name of their species. It was...convenient.

So the day went on, and classes passed. Eventually, it was 8th period. For Miju and Hiri, it was the hour of Human Literature, and Advanced Conventional Battle. Hiri enters to find his sister already seated, and Wake nearby. The room was huge, with a grass field in front of the chalkboard. He assumed it was used for the "battle" part of this class.

"Where were you?" the floatzel asks. "Clyde was furious!"

"It wasn't our choice," Hiri shrugs. "One of the teachers dragged us here."

"Who?"

"Him," Hiri points to the young, eyeglass-wearing eevee behind the teacher desk.

Wake shakes his head, and replies sarcastically, "Nice try, Hiri. That guy's a student! Not even then, I mean… he's a shrimp!"

"Trust me, the guy's a nut," the dewott responds, half agreeing.

"Mr. Dewott," the eevee says cooly, referring to Hiri. Still, there was no trace of an accent. It was almost as if he was born here. Was he?

"You think I'm a nut is it?" he continues, "At least I'm not the one who looks like a National Geographic special."

The class of fifteen "ooo"ed, and Miju especially burst out laughing. Hiri only blinked as his cheeks turned red, unsure of how to react such a expertly-dealt burn.

The eevee's expression turns slightly cheerful, "If you're wondering, I'm eighteen, and probably just as whack as you are! Now sit down dodo head!"

"Y-yes," Hiri stammers, the class still giggling slightly.

Two minutes later, class began. The young eevee, whose voice matched his age, walked up to the front, and introduced himself.

"My name is Sean Lu, and you lot are the first batch of students I have ever taught." He chuckles nervously, "This is my first year teaching, you see, and I am no less nervous than you were on your first day of school. So please. Don't get me fired."

The class began to murmur. Some sarcastically plotting to get him fired, but what could you expect from a room-full of hotshots? After all, they did earn a place in this class.

Sean, seeing the disturbance, decides to mix things up. "Which of you is willing to test their mettle against me on the first day of class? Any volunteers willing to battle? Whosoever, step forward!"

No one did. For one, it was the end of the day, they were tired. For two, there was no point. Everyone knew their teacher was weak. All eevee were.

"Just a question, teach," a raichu raises a paw. His name was Sparkz. "Just how can we hope to learn advanced battle techniques from you?"

Sean raises an eyebrow and grins slightly, "Is that a challenge Sparkz-kun? You think I'm weak? Step forward!"

With a long groan, Sparkz drags himself out of his desk, and drags his feat to the front of the room. Some giggled, never before had they heard Sparkz being addressed with "kun" after his name. It was obvious they didn't take this teacher seriously. Perhaps they didn't acknowledge him as one. Not a second after he shuffles up to the grass in front of the chalkboard, he attacks first. He swings a whip of iron in a downward slash at the eevee. The Iron Tail did not meet flesh, but instead pounded the grass, sending vibrations into the feet of the other students. Looking up, he was taken aback to see that Sean had only taken a single step back. The eevee was now shaking his head.

Sean smirked, shaking the equivalent of a forefinger at the raichu, "No, no no, Sparkz-kun. In this class, you must first honor the opponent, then you fight him. Bow your head."

The eevee bows, keeping his eyes on the electric type. Sparkz took it as an invite to do the same. He does so, lowering his head to the floor. A sinister grin crosses Sean's face. His fluffy paintbrush-like tail then turned to hardened steel. Swinging around, the teacher crashes his Iron Tail move into the raichu's skull, who promptly fell defeated and fainted. The class gasped.

"Dodo head!" the eevee yells into the fainted pokemon's ear. "You always keep your eyes on the opponent!"

Miju leans over to her brother seated next to her, "You're right. He is a nut."

Teacher Lu trots back to his original place in front of the center of the chalkboard. He looked over his class with a content and broad smile saying,

"I have a feeling this will be the fun class," he comments, almost sinisterly.


	3. Chapter 6 - Foreign Affaris

**In case you didn't know, ****_'mon_**** is a shortening of the word ****_pokemon_****.**

**Yo I just saw something whack on YouTube! I belize the original story of this was based off it! I had NO IDEA! Yo, Google "Pokemon Rescue Marines" I ain't never seen anything like this on Urf (earth)!**

** ...high energy level, you see…**

**Guess what? We got a cameo! " " is the original creator of the Twin Fangs nation. To an extent, I guess you can say this chapter is a fanfic of a fanfic… fanfic-ception! Please, by all means, read the author's story, the "War of the Plates 2" You will not be disappointed!**

**As for the story itself, I advise you use the Times New Roman font. It helps you read! Also, narrow the text width and enlarge the text (but not too much), it also helps you read!**

**Now without further delay,**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Foreign Affairs**

A few days later…

CRASH

In stunned shock, Hiri, Miju, Wake, and the rest of the class watch a chair fly across the front of the room. They turn to the direction from which it came to find their teacher. Sean was standing their like the giddy eevee he was with a wide grin.

"I like how nobody is willing to comment on the fact that I just threw a chair halfway across the room," he says.

Hiri puts on a _like-a-sir_ accent, "I see you just threw a chair across the room!" he comments sarcastically. The class cracked up.

Teacher Lu claps in satisfaction and points to Hiri "This guy knows what I'm talking about! I'm serious, you're teachers must've traumatized you. Look at your faces! It's priceless!"

A few minutes pass, and class began.

"Okay!" Sean says grabbing the class's attention. They quiet down, and the teacher holds up a thick book.

"Who can-tell me what this-is?~" he says stomping out each syllable in a march rhythm, still no sign of his accent.

It was just the first week of the semester, and Sean has already earned himself quite a reputation. His bubbling energy and witty sarcasm seemed to captivate his students. Perhaps it was because he was only two years older than his students, that they looked on him not as a teacher, but as a peer. Sean was always happy, he even tolerated the worst of insults saying "I get that a lot." even laughing along. On the rare occasion he wasn't happy...well he had a bowl full of apples to take care of that. Even his "dodo head" phrase was catching on in the school population. Yet, in spite of all this, he still managed to keep everything under control. His students hardly ever got wild. Perhaps it was the wall on the far side of the room devoted to his infamous "Seven Laws". That topic, however, must be reserved for another time.

A student raised his hand. "Tax law?" the linoone says. Sarcasm implied.

A wave of giggles and hushed laughs was sent throughout the class. Even Sean himself grinned a bit.

"No!" the teacher proclaims, thrusting up his paw in statement. "This is in fact, NOT tax law, but, as the humans call it, the Good Book!"

A few "what's that"s echoed from student to student.

"'What is this' you ask? Well, I'l tell ya! Who here has ever heard of 'Jesus'?"

The whole class raised their paw. Everyone heard it. Wether it be an exclamation heard in the hall, or a simple curse from the average friend. Everyone heard of 'Jesus", perhaps even with the addition of the word "Christ", but they didn't know a thing about it...or him?

"You!" Sean says, jabbing a pointing paw in the direction of the gardevoir who raised her hand. His energy seemed to make her jump. "Where have you heard of it?" Sean demands, narrowing his eyes.

"The hallway," she replies simply.

"And in what context?"

"Well, sometimes I hear it like a curse word. Like-when crap happens- they're all like 'oh Jesus!'."

"Exactly!" Teacher Lu shouts satisfied. "It is used as an expression. Now tell me, class, how many of you know just who that guy is?!"

No one answered.

"Well I'll tell ya who! He shed his blood! He. Shed. His. Blood! They nailed that guy to a piece of wood and let him die! What's more, he was SENT to do it! WHY?!"

Again, no one answered.

"FOR YOU DODO HEADS!" Sean roars-yet, not angrily, just...passionately. "This Good Book will be the bulk of our Human Literature unit! Now~"

The teacher disappears under his desk. The class heard him grunting for a while. They were clueless, until a large stack of the same uber-thick books started rising from behind the table. Their eyes widened, as Sean, with one last warrior effort, lifted the stack of books (which must've been five feet tall) onto his desk. The table seemed to buckle under the weight. Eyes still wide, they watch as their teacher wipes the sweat from his forehead. What he said next made them all sweat-drop.

"Who would like to pass these out to everyone?" Sean asks with a sheepish smile.

* * *

Theme: ThePianoGuys, "Titanium/Pavane"

_watch?v=fz4MzJTeL0c_

* * *

_What is the mark of a great man? His wealth? His title? Perhaps it is his personality, or his religion? Well...this is my opinion: A great pokemon accepts in the face of rejection. He takes care of others, even when no one pitied him. He shows compassion in the face of ruthlessness. He respects those who hate him. He comforts even when he is hurt. He fights for what is right, even when others find him wrong. He is one who is not afraid to cry. That is the mark of great man, a true man ... And a naive man. Naive is my partner, sent with me on this mission. Oh, so very naive._

"Hey what's this?" Miju says, approaching a television store. They had the news on for window-shoppers.

School was over. The twins were just making their way home. They see the same silhouette from the night before, perched on the rooftop of one of the many apartment buildings in the Housing District of Pokecity. Ignoring the fiddler on the roof, they turn to the news.

_Straightaway, we have our differences, this partner of mine; but for now, we must put them to rest. Who am I to seek revenge? I am the one to seek revenge. It is justified. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a finger for a finger...a people for a people... But I can do more good to the world if I refrain, and follow what I am charged to do. Perhaps then, that will be my revenge. Perhaps then, they shall see their wrongs, and revenge shall not be needed._

"And welcome to Pokecity's International News Headquarters!" the news anchor said. "Locklauder here, and here is Jenny with breaking news!"

"Thanks, Lock," says a lopunny. "After nearly two centuries of peace, the sovereign nation Twin Fang is under siege! Two years ago, civil war broke out in the Middle Kingdom superpower. Now, with the communists rebels the victors of that war, they have now set their sights on 'cutting off the head of the snake' referring to the Twin Fang nation. As of this day, the Fangese military is a full-fledged fighting retreat. Losing almost ten thousand soldiers a day."

"Oh my arceus!" Miju exclaims. "That's terrible!"

"Shush! I'm trying to watch." Hiri protests.

"Among other news," Locklauder, the smeargle, continues, "this lucky 'mon has made into the nation's 'Ten Most Wanted' list. If anyone has seen a zoroark like that pictured here, please call local authorities. This is PIN-H news, signing off for the day!"

_I am here for one purpose, one mission. For what reason? I do not know… but I do know this: He has been chosen by the Boatman. Chosen to save his people from the Risen, and from the Reds. But I don't understand. Why help them? They are godless fools, but there must be a reason. I was chosen to make sure this happens. Perhaps I am to spread my beliefs. I am the 'mon with no name. I am the oar of the boatman. I am the dreamweaver, the one who makes true the idea, and I serve one master, and hearken one advisor. I am a fiddler, a speaker of music. I am a dewott, the discipline pokemon. I am the one with no name, I hail from the Middle Kingdom, where Israel once stood. Now, I am just a fiddler from a country no more._


End file.
